Crimes of a Country: The Criminal Worlds
by veranightshade
Summary: The Hetalia 2p characters take the face of the country's criminal worlds. In this story the country's discover a part of them they never knew about. The personified versions of their criminal worlds. Unfortunately now that they know they find themselves in more trouble then they have ever been in before.


**This is the rewritten prologue of Crimes of a Country. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

**I am actually planning on making this a three part series. So please do send me some reviews so I can keep improving it.**

**Warning: Swearing, torture, blood, and character death.**

**Prologue**

Everything felt clouded and fuzzy as Alex came to his senses. Where am I, Alex thought. It felt like he was sitting and when he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. Had he fallen asleep in his chair again. Alex tried to sit up but he found that he couldn't. Was he that tired. There was dull pain in his head. Maybe he was sick. Alex tried to move his arm. It lifted slightly before he felt resistants.

Alex's head snapped up as he woke from the drugged haze. The realization that he was tied up dawned on him as he tried to move. His legs and arms were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair he was sitting in. It also felt like there was strap around his stomach and his lack of sight must be due to a blindfold. There must have also been a gag in his mouth because it felt like someone had stuffed his mouth with cotton.

Alex continued to try to break his bonds but to no avail. They wouldn't break. Alex fell limp in the restraints. He wanted to cry. The pounding in his head was slowly growing as the rest of the drugs left his system. Why was here. Alex's thoughts began to drift to the last few days. He had been a for a story on russian crime in Moscow. He had needed to get access to some information that was unfortunately unavailable to the public. So Alex had snuck into the building at night. He had to bribe one of the security guards, but aside from that he had been able to get into the archives with no trouble. Then everything went blank. Alex frowned. He couldn't remember what had happened in the room.

Judging from the ache in his skull he must have been hit in the head. Then he was drugged and tied up. But who had kidnapped him and why. Was it the guard. Had he been unlucky enough to make a deal with some kidnapping psychopath.

The sound of a door creaking snapped Alex out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" Alex tried to say, but all that came out through the gag was gibberish. Suddenly the seat beneath him shuddered and began to move. It must have been a wheelchair. The movement stopped and Alex heard a door close behind him.

He wasn't alone. Alex could hear people breathing and chairs squeaking. But they were silent for some reason. Alex could almost feel the eyes staring at him. The fear he should have felt earlier was starting to creep in.

The silence was broken by a voice with a thick russian accent,"Well on to the next issue, da?" Alex stiffened. That voice was familiar. Suddenly the memories from that night came rushing back. He had been in the room and he was searching through a filing cabinet. Then he had heard voice behind him and his head had exploded in pain. He could remember that voice. It was the voice of his kidnapper.

Suddenly Alex's blindfold was ripped of and bright lights hit his eyes. Alex found himself blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust. As the world became clearer he could see that he was in a room with no windows. Bright artificial lights hung from the ceiling. The room itself only had a large table and several chairs in it. The chairs were also occupied.

There were six men and if he had been in any other situation Alex would have laughed at the menagerie before him. Each man was of a different nationality and there outfits ranged from professional to something a teenager would wear to a party.

One of the men actually seemed to be more of a teenager then a man. He had shocking maroon hair and red eyes. He was wearing a bomber jacket over a white t shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also tapping a nail studded baseball bat against the ground. A crooked smile revealed a missing molar. The man himself was staring and grinning at Alex. It was like a smirk that a teenager wore when the adult did not know something but the teenager did.

This unnerved Alex because it brought up the question; what were they going to do to him? "Well," Alexs looked towards the voice of his captor. I was the man at the other end of the table. The man looked him in the eye before he continued to speak,"This here is the next thing we need to discuss." "What's so important about him," the redhead whined. The russian continued to talk but Alex wasn't listening. Instead he found himself studying his kidnapper.

The man was huge. He was tall and his body had a thick build. He was wearing a white scarf and a long black coat. He had silver blond hair and a childish face. But this man was no child. Red eyes glared out at the room and his face seemed to be set in a permanent frown. There was no denying that this was a dangerous man.

Oliver studied there captive as Victor began to explain who he was. The man was obviously afraid, but he was trying to hide it. Oliver smiled, he enjoyed tormenting people like this. Those who tried to hide their fear.

"Oliver!" Oliver cringed at the voice and turned to look into Victors blood red eyes. "You are paying attention, da?" he asked in his calm but irritated tone. Oliver shuddered and nodded. Victor stared at him for a second and returned to his speech. Oliver didn't want to irritate him.

"Matt will you please remove his gag?" Victor asked. Matt nodded and stood up. He walked over to the trembling man and pulled out a knife. The man in the chair tried to get away from the blade but the restraints held him. Matt placed the knife on the cloth tied around the mans head and cut it. The rag in the mans mouth was spit out when the cloth holding it fell away. Matt went back to his seat.

"Who the hell are you?" the man gasped. Oliver smiled. This was going to be fun."why did you kidnap me?" he asked.

"Well my friend," Victor said calmly, "you were getting a little to the truth so I decided that you needed to be taken care of."

"What truth?" the man asked.

Oliver jumped at this,"Can I tell him?"

Alfred frowned at him," Oliver you got to explain it last time." Oliver sunk down into his seat. He really enjoyed explaining what they were.

"Here let me do it," Alfred said as he proceeded to pull out a gun and point it at Matt's head. Matt could only open his mouth before Alfred pulled the trigger. A boom filled the room and blood spattered the walls. Matt fell of the chair. The man who was tied up stared at the scene in horror. He then started to scream when he saw Matt's head slowly assembling itself.

The process itself took three minutes. Matt's flesh slowly regenerated until his head was whole again. Matt's eyes flashed open and stared at Alfred in anger. In one swift motion he ripped Als baseball bat from his hand and crashed it into his head. Alfred slid off his chair.

"I didnt say that you could do that you son of a bitch," Matt snarled.

Oliver giggled at the scene before him. So much blood and the man in the chair was still screaming.

"Shut the hell up!" Victor roared. The man silenced and stared at Victor in fear.

"What the hell are you?" he whispered.

Victor sneered before he rose from his seat and walked up to the man. He stared at him for a minute before he answered,"We are not like you. We are not human. We are something akin to gods. We represent the criminal worlds of our countries. People like to call us personifications."

The man didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Victor in fear. Oliver could see Victor smiling. Like Oliver he enjoyed the fear he caused.

Victor continued," I kidnapped you because you were getting a little too close to me for my liking and now that you know I have to kill you, da."

The man started screaming and struggling again. Victor smiled as he began to draw something out of his coat. Snap! One of the mans restraints broke and a flailing arm smashed into the side of Victors head. Victor staggered as he was caught of guard. He brought his hand up to where he was hit. Then he looked at and saw red. The man had drawn blood.

Everybody was silent. Even the man in the chair. It was almost like everyone sensed Victors rage. Victor looked at the man. His eyes were filled with madness and anger. He let out a throaty roar before he began to attack the screaming man.

Toris tapped his foot as he waited for the meeting to end. He had heard the Russians howl and just hoped that he had gotten it under control. When the man has gone into a rage he is nearly unstoppable. PLus they couldn't deal with another random mass murder. There was only so much you could hide. Suddenly the meeting room doors slammed open and an angry Russian stormed out. Toris found himself blocking the man from going any farther."Get out of the way" Victor snarled.

"Did you use the spell?" Toris asked.

Victor growled,"Yes." Toris stepped out of the way and the russian stormed past. Toris was one of the few who could stand up to the man;which was why he was the one who had to ask. The Russian would sometimes go into fits of rage and anger. They would cause carnage and death that was hard to hide. So Toris had helped Victor find a spell that would drain his anger away. It helped but there was still one question that was always on Toris's mind. Where did Victors madness go?


End file.
